<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Say Hi by n7chelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520280">Just Say Hi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle'>n7chelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone always has to make the first move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Say Hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: <a href="https://youtu.be/YQCxGMMNN3w">BROODS - Peach</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today's the day, big guy. I can feel it!"</p><p>Cullen just smiles and takes his coffee. Bull says that at least once a week, ever since he discovered Cullen's crush on one of his other regulars. </p><p>He doesn't know her name. Just her coffee order, the enticing sweetness of her perfume, and that whatever circumstances left her with only one arm, it hadn't stopped her from teaching martial arts at the studio across the street. </p><p>Bull's advice? Just say hi. </p><p>The smell of peaches washes over him. Cullen glances up from his book. </p><p>It's <em>her</em>. </p><p>"Hi. Is…this seat taken?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>